


a toast to the host

by somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: JT's been walking around half-dressed all day, and Tyson's only human.
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost
Comments: 21
Kudos: 196





	a toast to the host

**Author's Note:**

> jt compher's bare ass was on insta, and the avs knew and didn't take it down. what was i supposed to do, ignore it?
> 
> archive locked for the time being just in case any of the avs/the PR people are looking around the internet to see what the reaction to that was.
> 
> title taken from the US air force song. whee!!!!!

Tyson's only human, okay.

That's his excuse and he's sticking to it, but he's pretty sure not a single person in the locker room is gonna give him shit about it. JT looks exactly how he looks, and he stripped out of everything below the waist and casually walked around the locker room half naked, and he didn't care that his bare ass ended up all over Insta, and—

They do media, they run a practice, they have a family skate kind of thing. It's fun, and Tyson's sure that everyone's hyped up for the big outdoor game and whatever, but he follows JT back into the locker room and he's pretty sure he's got about three seconds of controlling himself left, so he really, _really_ hopes the media people don't follow them in.

They don't, thank fuck.

Tyson goes to his locker and starts stripping out of his gear; maybe he can get in and out of the shower fast, he thinks, and then he can take JT back to their hotel room and they can do their absolute best to wreck each other in ways that aren't going to get in the way of hockey. It's as much of a plan as he can come up with, so naturally when he swings his gaze over to JT to ask if he's on board, it's to find JT in the same exact state of undress as before, everything peeled off his bottom half and his Under Armour still clinging to his chest.

Tyson marches himself right into the shower, ignoring the sound of Z openly laughing at him as he goes.

He turns on the spray and steps into it, and he has about fifteen seconds to enjoy the feeling of the water hitting his head before someone's pushing into his space. His back hits the cold tile a second later, but there's a hand behind his head to cushion his landing, and Tyson grins as he opens his eyes and meets JT's gaze.

"You're a fucking tease," Tyson says, as if JT isn't fully fucking aware of that already.

JT grins at him. "Yeah? What're you gonna do about it?"

"Are they fucking in the shower?" someone asks from the locker room. Tyson's betting on Tynan; the guy hasn't been up enough yet to get the full Avs experience.

"Not yet," Gabe replies. "You'll know if they are. They're not quiet."

"Whatever," Cale says, walking in and stepping under the spray of another showerhead. "I'm rank. You guys keep it over there."

"Can do," Tyson says, giving Cale a thumbs-up before turning back to JT. "Anyway, back to you being a fucking tease."

"Survey says you liked it," JT says, glancing down, and yeah, fine, Tyson's getting hard. Whatever.

"Survey says I'm taking away your GSN," Tyson shoots back. "Sex cancelled. I'm not sleeping with you if you quote Steve Harvey at me."

"I call bullshit," Gravy says as he walks in, going to take the shower next to Cale. 

"Fair," Tyson says, shrugging. "Whatever. We doing this here, or…"

JT leans in and nips at his neck. "I don't know. Are we?"

When Tyson first started this thing with JT, way back when it was friends with benefits and before they both mumbled their way through an incredibly awkward "so we both caught feelings, what now" talk, he expected JT to be the toppiest person he'd ever slept with. He can be, sometimes, but for the most part Tyson's the one who takes charge and directs things. It usually ends up going great, and Tyson likes to think he knows JT well enough by this point to make the right call.

Tyson considers the situation now: JT in front of him, naked and halfway hard; Gravy and Cale both starting their showers; other teammates filing in, most of them either rolling their eyes or ignoring them as they take their own showers. Tyson leans forward a little, making sure his lips brush JT's ear as he talks just for the shiver he knows it'll send down JT's spine.

"You want the guys to know how loud you get when I eat you out?" he asks, voice quiet.

JT groans and rolls his hips. "That's what you want?"

"Babe, your ass has been out all day," Tyson says, pulling back so he can arch an eyebrow. "Is that not what you were asking for?"

JT's face goes dark, and Tyson grins. "Whatever," he mutters. "I—yeah, if that's what you want to do, we can do it here. They've all heard me before."

"Not Tynan," Tyson says, watching as Tynan peeks around the edge of the showers, eyes wide when he meets Tyson's gaze. Tyson gives him an easy smile and a shrug, reaching around JT to palm at his ass.

Tynan's face goes beet red, but he steps into the showers and doesn't immediately speedwalk to the farthest stall, so Tyson figures he's probably fine.

"Well, he can learn, I guess," JT says. "Let's do it."

Tyson grins and pulls JT in to kiss him. He's lucky as hell and he knows it; it's not like they'd started out intending to have sex in front of most of their teammates, but after the third time they'd gotten caught with their hands in each other's pants, there had been a whole thing with the team that had started with _if you don't want guys walking in on you, maybe keep it to your house_ and ended with _well, if you want to have sex in front of everyone, then don't freak out if some of the other guys get off, too._ Tyson's shameless as hell and JT's handsy, and it honestly hasn't been weird since the first time Tyson finished and looked across the locker room to see Nate furiously jerking off as he stared directly back. It's a whole thing, and basically Tyson's just glad he's on the Avs.

"Hey, Tynan," Tyson calls JT pulls away. "We're definitely about to fuck in the shower, so if you don't want an eyeful, look the other way on your way out."

"You're allowed to want an eyeful," Gabe starts, and Tyson tunes out the sound of him trying to explain what's about to happen in favour of pushing JT back. JT makes a face but lets him, and then Tyson ducks around him, pushing JT up against the wall before sinking to his knees.

"You good?" Tyson asks, tapping JT's thigh.

JT spreads his legs a little, shifting against the wall. "I'm good," he confirms. "I'll be a lot better if you actually—oh, _fuck_."

Tyson grins against the meat of JT's ass for a second before he pulls back and kisses the spot he just bit. He doesn't tease past that; sometimes it's fun, but Tyson prefers keeping that kind of thing behind closed doors. No need to let the team know every single thing he and JT get up to.

He uses both hands to spread JT's cheeks apart, and then he leans in and licks his way from his hole all the way up his crack. He does it a few times, and it's so wet, the water hitting Tyson and rolling onto JT, the spit-slick shine on JT's ass. He licks along the same path once more, and then he leans his face farther in and licks directly over JT's hole, the same quick motion of his tongue over and over until JT whines.

It's _loud_ around them; the shower here really makes the noise echo, and Tyson hears more than one of the guys around them make sounds in response. He keeps moving his tongue, tiny licks right over JT's hole, and JT breathes out in shuddery, stilted gasps when Tyson pushes his thumb against his hole, sliding his tongue next to it and poking inside.

"Fuck," someone in the room says, and Tyson has to agree, because JT moans like he's dying for it. He's super responsive every time they sleep together, but he loses his mind when Tyson eats him out. It's kind of a lot to show everyone else, which is why Tyson had asked, but JT's rocking his hips back in tiny aborted motions as Tyson pushes his finger in deeper and licks around it, and Tyson's never once been able to not give him what he wants.

"Tys," JT breathes out, hand reaching back, and Tyson reaches up with his free hand and takes it. JT squeezes hard, and Tyson pushes his tongue into JT and pulls back it out, doing his best to fuck into JT again and again. He loves the feeling of JT opening up for him time after time, and he knows JT likes it, too. The low groan he lets out is a nice ego stroke, though.

Tyson knows that he could absolutely stay here for hours; he has in the past and he doesn't really doubt that he will again in the future. Drawing it out like that is for them on their own, though; doing it like this, fucking in front of the team for everyone to watch if they want, this is for Tyson making JT come apart and then putting him back together before everyone heads back to the hotel for the night. It's for them, sure, but it's also for team unity or whatever.

JT's whining kind of steadily now, so Tyson licks once more over his hole before he pulls back. He pats JT's hip when he whines louder, and then he stands up, pressing himself to JT's back.

"Here, hey," Tyson says, sliding his hand from JT's hip down to take his dick in hand. He presses a kiss to JT's shoulder. "C'mon, babe. All over the wall for me."

"Fuck," JT chokes out, and then he's moving, fucking into Tyson's fist and grinding back against him, fast and barely coordinated. He's so close, and Tyson's rimmed him enough times to not be surprised by it, but it still makes Tyson's hips stutter forward when he squeezes JT a little and JT gasps and comes.

"Yeah, that's the way," Tyson murmurs into JT's ear as he wraps his arm around JT's chest. He probably isn't about to fall over, but better safe than concussed. JT's head tilts against Tyson's, and Tyson smiles and turns to kiss whatever part of JT's face he can reach as JT tries to catch his breath.

"God," JT mutters after a minute. "Lemme blow you."

Tyson groans and shifts his hips; his own hardness hadn't been an immediate concern while he was getting JT off, but it suddenly feels a lot more pressing. "Yeah, okay," he says, letting his hands drop and stepping back.

JT doesn't waste time, turning around and grabbing Tyson by the hips before flipping them so Tyson's the one pressed against the wall. His ass hits the tile where JT had come, and his dick jumps when he realises he can feel it, slippery and slick against his skin. JT grins at him, which is when Tyson figures out that he'd absolutely meant to do that, and then he drops to the floor and leans in.

JT's good at giving head; they've been together for years, sure, but JT was already good at it the first time they slept together, pinning Tyson to the bed and swallowing him all the way down. He doesn't need to pull out all the stops today, not with the way Tyson feels like he's been halfway there since he turned around and saw JT parading around half-dressed in the locker room. JT wraps his fingers around the base of Tyson's dick and sucks at the head, and Tyson can tell the noise he lets out sounds wounded, but he doesn't actually care.

Tyson reaches out, pushing his fingers into JT's hair and holding on as JT works his mouth. He takes a quick glance around the shower; some of the guys have left, probably back in the locker room getting dressed already, but there are a bunch of people watching still, most of them with their hands on themselves. EJ's stroking himself slowly as his eyes track JT's shoulders, and Cale has Gravy pressed up against the wall a few feet away as they make out as if their lives depend on it. Nate's over on the other side of the room, and he groans and tips his head back against the tile when Tyson makes eye contact. Tyson laughs, a short, almost breathless thing, and then he looks back down at JT.

JT's looking up at him, eyes wide and dark as he bobs his head. It's good, the wet heat of his mouth and the feeling when he hollows his cheeks, and Tyson groans. It makes someone across the room swear—Barbs, Tyson thinks, but he's not looking up to check—and it's all this big feedback loop: the way JT looks on his knees and the heat pooling in Tysons's stomach, the sounds from all around them, the way JT presses his lips to his fingers as he takes Tyson farther down. Tyson makes another noise, louder this time, and JT sucks hard as he pulls back.

"Shit, shit," Tyson says, curling his fingers more tightly into JT's hair. "I'm close, c'mon."

"Yeah you are," JT says, and he smirks up at Tyson before starting to jack him hard and quick, and when he opens his mouth and tilts his head back, that's it, Tyson's done.

"Oh, fuck," someone gasps as Tyson comes, messy and hard, all over JT's cheeks and his mouth and his tongue.

"Fuck," Tyson agrees weakly, letting his hand fall from JT's hair so he can push his fingers through the mess on JT's face. JT's grinning at him as he turns to take Tyson's fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. It's nothing they haven't done a hundred times before, but it's still hot enough to make Tyson shudder a little.

JT pulls off of Tyson's fingers with a little popping sound and looks up at him. "You good?" he asks, voice quiet.

"So good," Tyson says, smiling and pushing his messy hand back into JT's hair. Gross? Sure, but they're literally in a shower, and they both really need to make use of that fact now more than they did when they walked in.

"Good," JT says, leaning forward to press a kiss to Tyson's hip before pushing himself to his feet.

Tyson wants to kiss him, to sway into JT and drag him back against the wall. A quick glance around lets him know that they probably don't have time for that, though; Nate's washing himself off, hands clumsy like they only are right after he's come, and Cale's leaning against Gravy as they both breathe raggedly. Gabe's grinning at them as he walks back into the locker room, and the rest of the guys are already back out there.

"We should clean up," JT says, and Tyson sighs as he steps away from the wall. JT snickers and nods at it, and Tyson turns around and laughs, too, because there's a rapidly-fading ass print on the tile, come smeared everywhere, and it's as hilarious as it is kind of disgusting.

"Okay, well," Tyson says. He does his best to splash water at the wall until it looks clean enough, and then he steps back under the spray, rinsing off more than he is doing anything else. JT's doing pretty much the same, rubbing at his face but not bothering with the rest of it, and Tyson grins as he thinks about the shower they'll have to take once they get back to the hotel room.

Maybe, he thinks as he reaches out to turn the water off, they can mess that one up just like they did this one.

**Author's Note:**

> fingers crossed that this porn offering means the outdoor game goes well!!


End file.
